hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ArgentFir
Signature Hello, Lucy! It's nice to have you here on the wiki. You've made some good edits! I just wanted to let you know that your signature doesn't currently have a link to your user page in it. It would be helpful if you could add one in. You can still sign off as Lucy if you use a link like this: Lucy Keep up the good work! - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 22:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks Amy. That should be fixed now. - [[User:Lucyperihelion|'Lucy']] 10:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) The Book of Dust Hey Argent, what do you think on creating a HDM chat on Discord app? Also, i think The Book of Dust should be splitted in different pages: trilogy and book. Also, i wonder if it is better to create a page for His Dark Materials (series) for the whole books and another (trilogy) for the three books only. Felipe (mural) 22:02, February 15, 2017 (UTC) : Hi Felipe. I think it would be an interesting idea to make an HDM chat on an app like Discord (I know some fandoms use a relatively new platform called Imzy, so that could work, too). It might be easier to explore this by Private Messaging, which I believe is possible through the . : Regarding The Book of Dust, I agree that it should be split into at least three pages for the three volumes, possibly with another page for the trilogy overall. However, I think this should be done as more information is released about the books, to save having largely empty pages, so for now I was planning to just have the current page with updates that can be changed as and when we have new information. I'm not sure it is worth having two His Dark Materials pages (one for the series and one for the trilogy), as a lot of the information might be repeated. It might be better to just have a large section on the HDM series page just about the trilogy. If more specific information about the trilogy is needed I think that role can be largely provided by the individual pages for NL, TSK and TAS. - [[User:ArgentFir|'ArgentFir']] 11:02, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Right! I agree with you about the articles. As an admin of the brazilian-portuguese version of the Wiki, these discutions will also help me. Talking about chats and Discord, i found that there is already one Discord chat (you can get the invitation here) with a couple of users. Although I understand the reason why you want to explore the Wikia Chat, i think that Discord is easier as it allows you to chat without having the HDM Wiki website open, there is apps for smartphones and, of course, it already exists. Fell free to join! Felipe (mural) 15:31, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Request for forum attention I would appreciate your attention in this forum here. Thanks! --Musical33 (talk) 13:29, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Admin discussions Hey, I created His Dark Materials:Administrative Discussions to fulfill the purpose we discussed in the Admin discussions forum. Please follow it and take a look at the topics I've already created. :) --Musical33 (talk) 15:02, July 12, 2018 (UTC)